Bree Davenport
Biography Along with her brothers Adam and Chase, Bree was one of the first bionic superhumans in the world. Their goal with to use their bionics to protect the world. While Bree saw her role as a bionic hero with much importance, she also wanted to have a great social life. The team was also introduced to their step-brother Leo Dooley. He moved in with his mom Tasha, who just married Donald Davenport-the team's organizer. The team became great friends with Leo, who frequently helped them with missions; and did his best to protect their bionic secret. However, their bionics wouldn't stay secret for long. In 2014, the bionic villain Victor Krane exposed their bionic secret to the world. This backfired when everyone learned that the team was on their side; and overtime, the world became much more confortable with them. When Krane was defeated months later, the team took in his bionic soldiers. At the Davenport Bionic Academy, Bree helped Adam and Chase train Krane's former soldiers to be bionic heroes. A year later, Bree got an upgrade that made her bionics 10 times more powerful. Her brothers and the rest of the soldiers got the upgrade as well. By that time, Bree had learned about the superhero world; and made friends with the famous superhero Skylar Storm. She would continue making contact with them when Donald said that the team needed to split up due to an emergency. Adam and Leo stayed at the Academy, and Bree and Chase stayed with Donald to create a new team; which was called The Elite Force. The next day, Donald went with Bree and Chase to the Davenport Tower Penthouse in Centium City; which would be their new home. They also found out that Skylar, and her friends Kaz and Oliver (who recentley became superheroes) would be joining their new team. To their shock, Skylar told Bree and Chase that Mighty Med Hospital was destroyed, leaving alot of superheroes in hiding. The new team quickly learned that the villains who destroyed Mighty Med were Roman and Riker. They right away created a superhero list to warn the remaining superheroes. In the The Bree Chronicles, Bree was separated from Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar after an attack in Mission Command. Thinking they were dead, Bree and Chase went to The Lab in California to restrategize. There she unlocked every single bionic ability. After that, Bree and Chase went to Holiday Park in Chesterfield, Missouri to fight Roman and Riker. After apperantly defeating them, Bree received a text from Skylar, saying that she and Kaz made it out of Mission Command alive. Overjoyed, Bree went back to Centium City and reunited with Kaz and Skylar. They also said that Oliver was alive, he was just recovering from the attack; therefore they made a plan That Bree and Chase would go on missions, and Skylar and Kaz would take care of Oliver until he recovers. The next day, Bree received a mission alert, saying that "something was going on" in the pyramids in Egypt. Bree and Chase hurried to Egypt, and found what looked like a pharaoh. After extracting it's powers, the pharaoh was kept in the Bionic Academy, and Bree and Chase went back to Centium City. When arriving at the penthouse, Skylar told them that Oliver fully recovered. Two hours later, Adam came to the penthouse telling Bree about how the Pharaoh is actually a "bad guy". They interrogated the Pharaoh, who was actually Riker, finding out that Bree and Chase never defeated Roman and RIker. Riker also revealed that he and Roman were working for Rodissius. Adam and Bree quickly defeated Rodissius, along with Roman and Riker. Trivia * In Follow The Leader, Bree becomes mission leader. * Bree is really good with technology. * She is a Star Wars fan. * Bree's hair is back to being long. * As seen in The A.N.T. Chronicles, Bree is a skilled diplomat. * Bree will get married to Kaz Duncan at the end of The A.N.T. Chronicles. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Abilities *Super Speed *Super Stength *Heat Vision *Flight *Fire Power *Energy Blast *Blast Wave *Super Intelegence *Telekenisis *Super Agility *Invisibility *Laser Sphere *Force Field *Proton Ring Generation Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Elite Force Category:Bionic Category:Leaders Category:Heroes